The King of Dreams
by The Magic Pickle Fairy
Summary: NiGHTS seemed like a nice fellow, but it was all a lie. It ended up that NiGHTS only killed Wizeman to become the King of Nightmare, and now NiGHTS wants Elliot and Claris to help rule Nightopia and refusal will result in an eternity of Nightmares.


A/N: I've edited this for grammar and spelling. I've changed "Bazaar" to "Bizarre" and changed, "Shawn of the Dead," to "Shaun of the Dead." (It's a good movie) Also I had some gender mix up with Reala. I am aware that Nightmaren are genderless, but I am trying to be consistent with sticking to one gender to the Nightmaren per fanfiction. (There are a few exceptions to my rule.)

The King of Dreams

The Magic Pickle Fairy

That NiGHTS fellow seemed like a nice fellow, he helped the Perfect Dreamers, Elliot and Claris, not only accomplish their dreams, but destroy the God Nightmare. Even though NiGHTS was trapped inside the Ideya Palace for rebelling against the Nightmare God, he was still able to help the Perfect Dreamers onto their quest to save Nightopia.

Before NiGHTS, Claris was a nervous girl who not only had no friends but also had no parts in any plays that she auditioned for. Claris had a great singing voice and acting skills, but her nervous nature killed her on stage. NiGHTS had helped Claris with all of her problems.

Before NiGHTS, Elliot was harassed by an older classmate named Robert who made fun of Elliot's less superior skills at basketball. Whenever Elliot practiced with his friends, he was awesome at basketball. Yet Elliot couldn't recognize his skills because of the put downs he had received. NiGHTS helped Elliot understand that he was good enough to defeat Robert.

But it was all a lie.

Even with the full confidence that the two Dreamers had, they both had secret desires for each other but wouldn't admit their feelings for each other. They were indeed good friends, but both of the Dreamers wanted more into their relationship.

Both Elliot and Claris thought that perhaps NiGHTS would help with their problem. NiGHTS knew both of them, and probably would offer some advice to them.

Claris looked around Spring Valley, but couldn't find the purple jester anywhere.

Same went for Elliot. Elliot looked around everywhere in every Nightopia that his Ideya had created. Elliot walked over to the Ideya palace, and then touched it.

Same went for Claris.

Elliot and Claris both teleported to Nightmare, where they had not only seen each other, but also NiGHTS, yet NiGHTS looked different, darker, scarier. NiGHTS was still a purple Jester, but he sat on a throne, wearing a long scarlet cape, had more tassels on his hat, a silver crown sat on his head and the shade of purple that resembled NiGHTS just looked darker.

Immediately Claris came to excitement, "NiGHTS, it's so good to see you!" She took a step to run over to the Nightmaren, but Elliot grabbed her arm.

"Claris, stop, something's wrong."

Bizarre laughter came to NiGHTS, "nothing is wrong guys, nothing has changed at all; we have all just come to our goals." NiGHTS pointed to Elliot, "you have defeated Robert," then NiGHTS pointed to Claris, "and you have gotten the biggest part in the play at Twin Seeds."

"We know that," said Claris, "and you have defeated Wizeman to destroy Nightmare."

That same bizarre laughter came again, NiGHTS had thought that Claris' reasoning was hilarious, "You're so funny, Claris! We didn't defeat Wizeman to destroy Nightmare, the place is still intact."

A naïve look was on Claris' face, "then, why did we destroy Wizeman?"

"Isn't it obvious?" NiGHTS told both of his Dreamers, "So I can become King of Nightmare!"

"What?" both kids cried out, they couldn't believe it; they were helping a Nightmare revolution the entire time. It wasn't to help to other children not have nightmares anymore; it was NiGHTS' own desire to keep the fear going. Everyone, all over the world, was still having nightmares, and no other than Elliot's and Claris' savior was organizing them all.

Savior maybe the wrong word for what NiGHTS was for Elliot and Claris. They have thought that NiGHTS was their guardian angel, but he wasn't. NiGHTS was more like a deceiving devil that tricked them both into getting what NiGHTS had wanted.

Claris just wanted to cry, she had thought that NiGHTS was the greatest thing that happened to her, but he really wasn't. She wiped the water from her eyes and she stayed strong. She didn't want to cry in front of Elliot, who she imagined as her future boyfriend.

"NiGHTS, how could you?" Elliot yelled out, he was more angry than sad, "why didn't you tell us that you wanted to rule Nightmare?"

NiGHTS stood up from his throne and flew over to the two Dreamers, "you wouldn't have wanted to help me if I told you right away, just like how I didn't tell you right away that I was a Nightmaren." NiGHTS put his hands onto the kids' shoulders, "now, I know your current problems, and I can help you with that too. You just need to help me first."

Elliot was still mad at NiGHTS, "what more do you need? You're the freaking King of Nightmare!"

NiGHTS flew back to his throne and crossed his legs as he sat on the purple and black chair, "You do not know this, but there is also a ruler of Nightopia. I need your power in order to kill her, so I can be the King of Dreams."

"No," was both of the Dreamer's first reaction. They had they're issue of being too shy or scared to date, but it could have been solved themselves. They would never have NiGHTS rule the entire Dream World, it wouldn't be right.

"And why won't you let me rule the Dream World?" asked NiGHTS, "this isn't something to hold a grudge about, it's just one more favor, and I will grant you your happiness."

"Really NiGHTS," Claris told the new king of Nightmare, "you already have Nigthmare, why would you need Nightopia too?"

NiGHTS wanted to be calm about the rejection; he needed both Elliot and Claris to defeat the Queen of Nightopia, yet at the same time NiGHTS will not take 'no' as an answer. "Let's be civil, I can solve every problem you have in your lifetime, how about that?"

"We said 'no,' NiGHTS, and that means 'no,'" Elliot was blatant about his comment, he didn't want to help NiGHTS with his selfish quest, and he knew for a fact that Claris didn't want to either.

The anger inside of NiGHTS rose as much as Elliot's anger towards NiGHTS, "then you leave me no choice," NiGHTS spurted out, if being civil didn't work, then threats would probably do better, "I am the King of Nightmare after all, and I can arrange for you two to have Nightmares every night for the rest of your life."

Elliot crossed his arms, "no big deal."

"Oh, but it is a big deal," NiGHTS flew back to the Dreamers, "I know some second rank Nightmaren that hold a cretin… grudge… for what you did to them."

"After defeating them," Elliot was still reluctant, "they don't scare me anymore."

NiGHTS' eyes looked closely at Claris; he grabbed her chin then said, "Remember how Jackle scares you still? Jackle is recorded "the most feared Nightmaren in Nightmare"…I could arrange him to haunt your sleep every night."

A shiver came down Claris' spine; the horrors of Jackle would be unbearable for her, "okay…fine…I'll do it."

An appalled look came to Elliot, "Claris, what about the fate of Nightopia? You can't be as selfish as NiGHTS! We can go through this together, you and me."

"You've never met the insanity Jackle," Claris gave a glare to Elliot; "I've developed a fear of cards ever since that fight."

"If Claris wants to help you; that's fine, but I sure won't," Elliot turned back to Claris, and slurred out, "I bet you can defeat this, 'Queen of Nightopia' without me."

Laugher came out of NiGHTS' mouth, "it's either both of you, or none of you. I can't defeat The Queen with only one of you."

"Still," Elliot was as stubborn as could be, "I won't help you."

"Well, the sun is about to rise," NiGHTS said, "are you sure that you want poor Claris to suffer?"

"Elliot," Claris pleaded to her friend, "please help?"

"Claris," Elliot patted Claris on the back, "we can do it! You can talk to me anytime about your haunting Nightmares, remember, I will be going through this too you know!"

Claris sighed, "Fine," she said, "we will go through these Nightmares for our lifetime, but this is only for the good of Nightopia."

NiGHTS snapped his fingers, "fine," he said, "then let the Nightmares begin by tomorrow night."

**

Elliot thought that the Nightmares wouldn't be so bad, hence the word, "thought," the Nightmares were actually even worse.

The first night of the Nightmares was an awful night. Puffy and Clawz ganged up on Elliot then began to chase him. Yet Elliot's limbs were so numb that he couldn't run he was beaten up quite brutally.

Claris probably had it worse, with Gillwing, Gulpo and Jackle all present. As cards flew, and teeth chomp at her, Claris was defenseless. Claris ran as fast as she could, but it was no use Claris wasn't a fast runner. She felt as though she would die if it wasn't a dream.

**

One weekend, Claris sat at the steps of Twin Seeds Tower as she ate a sub sandwich. As she grew thirsty, she grabbed a bottle Bawls and took a sip. She knew that if her mental stability will survive, then she needed to drink as much caffeine as humanly possible.

Just then, Elliot walked by, "hey Claris," he waved to the pink haired girl, and then walked over to the steps of Twin Seeds Tower. "What's up?"

"Well," Claris thought about what was going on with her life, "I just got the part as Anna in the musical: The King and I, I bet that will be fun," she looked up at Elliot, "but instead of that, just awful."

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked, "I mean, besides the nightmares."

"Elliot," Claris slumped down, "I had to buy there awful caffeine drinks from my older brother, I am that desperate."

Elliot sat on the steps, "well, that's a solution, at least you don't have to have the Nightmares, I'm just coping with them; they seem to be getting less scary for me each night."

"They're getting worse for me," Claris told Elliot, "Jackle is a master Nightmaren; each nightmare seems to slowly be getting worse than the next."

"Well, I have my courage, and you have your…" Elliot grabbed Claris' drink to recite what Claris had, but then he gave a confused look at the drink's name "Wait, is this drink seriously named, 'Bawls?'"

Claris nodded her head, "My brother told me it's the strongest."

"Whatever works for you," Elliot shrugged, "remember, this is for the fate of Nightopia."

**

A blue chip was thrown to the wall, one after the next. Then a blood curling scream followed up. Reala went over to the King's room to see what was wrong. A blue chip flung at the Red and Black Nightmaren, but she dodged just on time. "What in your name is wrong?"

"These brats aren't giving in!" NiGHTS cried out, "Elliot is used to the nightmares that are thrown at him, and I haven't seen Claris in many nights!" NiGHTS flew back to his throne and put his head down, "how am I supposed to rule the entire Dream World without them?"

Reala wanted to be the supportive sibling in this situation; she flew over to NiGHTS' throne and told NiGHTS, "Well, a Dreamer has to sleep sometime, and once that little pink haired girl sleeps, then we will give them both the nightmare of their lives!"

"Will you really do that for me?" NiGHTS asked with brightness in his eyes.

Reala nodded her head, she was loyal to Wizeman before his defeat, and would continue to be loyal to her brother. For full honesty, Reala preferred Wizrman to NiGHTS but, Reala wanted to help as much as she could. "Yes, Jackle and I had planned something out for the two kids," Reala told his King diabolically, "this will sure break them."

**

A look came into the door of Claris' brother's room; Claris looked around to what seemed like a simple bedroom. Yet Claris very well knew that there was something hidden in the depths of this simple room that she needed desperately.

The light switch was not turned on, for Claris needed to sneak into the bedroom for the source. She tiptoed right to the closet where the opened the door. Once the entrance to the closet was opened, her eyes feasted on her desire, many cases of Bawls. The cure to all of those horrible nightmares was right in front of her, all Claris had to do was to take them and run back to her room. She picked up an entire case and began to walk out of the room.

Luck ran out for Claris, for her brother, Simon Sinclair, turned on the light of his room. "Hey, Claris, what are you doing to my drinks?" His brown eyes glared at Claris, and his orange hair seemed to flare up more brightly than usual. He was indeed angry at his sister.

Quite obviously, Claris was caught red handed. She cursed at herself as she hoped for the best from her brother. Claris closed her eyes tightly then admitted, "Simon, I'm sorry."

Simon looked at Claris, she was shivering with fear. Simon knew that Claris was very sorry about what she had done, but it didn't prevent him from being angry at his sister's defiance. "Claris, how could you?"

"I know," Claris put the whole case down onto the floor, "it's wrong, I'm low on cash but I need them as much as you do!"

A glare from Simon was directed at Claris, "uh-huh?" Simon asked, "You're saying that my need for these drink are just as drastic as yours? I need to sell these for that new computer Claris; you don't need to drink Bawls."

Of course, Simon didn't understand Claris' situation. Simon had no idea that Claris was having one nightmare after another, needing these drinks in order for her to keep her sanity. Yet Claris knew that Simon would think that she lacked sanity herself if she had told him about the Dream World. Claris sighed; she was in a really big rut when it came to keeping a good relationship with her brother.

Simon then remembered something, "it's about memorizing lines for the play isn't it?"

A confused look came to Claris, and then she also remembered that she was Anna in The King and I. Of course she had to memorized lines; she had to do the same for Twin Dreams. Claris had some troubles memorizing the songs during the rehearsal process at Twin Dreams. So it was easy to assume that Claris would have troubles with memorizing her lines with The King and I. "Um, yeah, I need more time to memorize my line. But I don't think stealing your drinks will help."

Simon nodded his head, "well, probably a good sleep will help you concentrate. Especially after the crash you're going to get after drinking so many of these."

"Crash?" Claris was suddenly afraid, if what Simon meant is what she thought that he meant, this didn't sound good at all.

**

Elliot appeared in surprisingly enough, Splash Garden. "This isn't a nightmare," Elliot had told himself. He took a few steps when he had seen NiGHTS.

NiGHTS had a worried look on his face, "Elliot, quick! Reala and Jackle had gone too far with Claris' Nightmare, I told them to stop, but they wouldn't listen! Elliot, you need to help me!"

Elliot nodded his head with agreement; Claris needed the help, especially if the King of Nightmare himself had said that the Nightmaren had gone too far. Perhaps after they save Claris, maybe NiGHTS would change his mind about his need to rule Nightopia. They both ran to Nightmare as soon as they possibly could.

**

Darkness…

That was all Claris found, at least until she found a single light from a light bulb, she ran towards the light, until she heard another one go on behind her. Quicker and quicker, the entire room illuminated into some sort of casino like environment. Claris' eyes widen, she was never much into gambling; she was terrible at games of chance.

Suddenly, a larger light came to the infamous mantle at Claris knew too well. She tried to run away but she bumped into Reala.

"Going somewhere?" Reala told Claris, then immediately grabbed her by the arms, then Reala threw her to a giant roulette table; then took some rope and tied Claris to the table.

Soon enough, Jackle snapped his fingers and the table stood on its side. Reala span the table which caused Claris to spin. Claris was beginning to feel dizzy, but it could have been worse.

And it did get worse; Jackle took out his card deck, "around, around, around Claris goes, when will she end? Nobody knows," a manic laughter came about, as he threw his first card, which missed Claris.

Claris gave a sigh of relief, but Reala continued to spin Claris around.

Jackle threw another card, which also missed, one after another; they constantly missed Claris' body by a nick. As the supply of cards grew low, Jackle just gave up. The orange nightmaren flew over to Claris who had stopped spinning. "You know," Jackle told Claris quite slyly, "I can hear your heart beating."

Claris' eyes were wide, she panted for breath. She knew why her heart was beating, a bunch of cards were flying at her face. She slightly grinned, "So your nightmare didn't work! What now, you deranged sicko?"

Jackle felt Claris' face with his glove, "oh, I can be creative, I ~am~ the most feared Nightmaren of them all...but to scare ~you~ in your sleep, I find that especially a treat since…."

"Because I've defeated you, isn't it?" Claris interrupted, "you just want to be cruel just because I'm the only one who knew your secret about your cape!"

"Oh, the other Nightmaren know about my cape, that's no secret," Jackle admitted to Claris, "I was about to say that, you're so cute when you're scared."

Claris looked at Jackle in a disturbed way; she never knew that Nightmaren would find anyone to be cute, especially when they're scared. Claris looked up to ignore the comment; she was beginning to wish that cards were flying at her again. When she looked up, she saw past Jackle to see Elliot and NiGHTS. She was glad to see Elliot; perhaps he would interrupt this nasty conversation.

"Oh, so you're ignoring me? I bet you won't ignore this," Jackle had done the most unexpected thing that any Nightmaren had ever done. His mouth had met Claris'; he had reached into her own mouth and began a long, horrific, French Kiss.

Disgusting, Claris couldn't ignore this, she wanted to push him away, but being tied up to a roulette table prevented her from any other action than to take the kiss.

Elliot screamed, "Claris, no!" he looked up at NiGHTS, "NiGHTS, this ~has~ gone too far!"

Yet NiGHTS did absolutely nothing, all he did was laugh evilly. It wasn't the general scare that frightened Elliot, but getting into Elliot's mental state. Especially since Elliot knew that this was all real, this will drill into his head even more than usual. Reala was a genius; it was killing two birds with one stone, since Claris was also finding this horrific.

Elliot tried to run over to Jackle to infiltrate attack, but Reala got out her big yellow claws and slashed Elliot across the face. "There is no way you're stopping this little boy!"

Elliot looked over at NiGHTS, from the sign of The King's laughter; there was no way NiGHTS would help. It seemed like the purple Nightmaren was enjoying this. There was no opinion in NiGHTS' mind that this was going too far. Elliot couldn't fight Reala alone, all he could cry out was "I give in, I'll help you defeat the Queen of Nightopia."

NiGHTS gave a cheer of delight; he hugged Elliot, "I knew it!"

It was like the old NiGHTS, the joyful one. But Elliot pushed NiGHTS away, and ran over to Claris. He just wanted to see Claris again; it was so unbearable being away from Claris after what was done to her.

The very second Elliot came over to the two; Jackle took his mouth away from Claris, "you know, I only did that for NiGHTS." An awkward pause came about, until Jackle said, "But I still think you're cute when you're scared." Jackle took off the straps that bounded Claris to the roulette table.

Claris fell down, "I'm going to be sick," Claris told herself. She looked up at Elliot with a stern glare, "this is the worst of them all; I hope you know that."

"Claris, I've agreed to help NiGHTS, you don't have to go through this anymore," Elliot had shared to news to the other Perfect Dreamer, "I didn't know how miserable you were, I didn't know that your nightmares were based upon this monster's sadistic desires."

Tears began to flow through Claris' eyes, "Elliot, I know that you wanted to protect Nightopia," Claris said, "the sadistic one is not Jackle, it's NiGHTS, but he's the King of Dreams, and there's nothing we can do about it…" Claris looked at Elliot, she gave him a hug, "Elliot, I love you, and I know what's important for you. You're also important to me, and if Nightopia is just that special, then lets protect it forever!"

"Claris," Elliot had hugged Claris back, he was glad that Claris wanted to protect Nightopia too "I've already agreed with NiGHTS to help him defeat the Queen of Nightopia. I don't want you to go through pain worse than this."

Claris nodded her head, "okay," She stood up and told NiGHTS, "We'll do it!"

A big smile came to NiGHTS' face, "wonderful, let's merge and defeat her now!"

Claris and Elliot touched hands with NiGHTS, and they flew to the Nightopia Castle.

**

Purelady brushed her long flowing white hair as she sat on her throne. Purelady was the Queen of Nightopia, yet she didn't rule with an iron fist; she was more like a protector of the Nightopians. She had the power to create Nightopians, but she didn't use the power since Nightopians massively reproduced. At the moment, she was relaxing from her job, just brushing her hair.

Relaxing was a bad idea, because she was caught off guard by not only one King of Nightmare, but two. She felt a drastic pain from the Nightmare Kings' power touch attack.

Quite frankly, Purelady didn't catch up on current events, despite of being a monarch. There wasn't much going on in the Dream World, so why would she bother? "Here to do Wizeman's bidding, aren't you?"

Laughter emerged from the former Nightmaren, "oh, you really are too Pure, I have vanquished Wizeman, I, NiGHTS own the rule of Nightmare, and I'm coming for your rule too!"

This Queen was not going to give up her throne that easily. She conjured up some wind, and blasted NiGHTS with it.

Both copies of NiGHTS flew back, and then hit the wall of the castle. Yet NiGHTS was also not going to give up, NiGHTS got up and flew over to Purelady.

When Purelady tried the same attack again, both Elliot and Claris dodged her, then attacked with the power touch.

The Queen of Nightopia flinched, but then summoned her powers to surround herself with rocks.

Neither of the copies of NiGHTS was threatened by the defense of Purelady, they tried to fly over to her, but the rocks began to fly over to Elliot and Claris. They dodged the rocks, then power touched the pile in order for the rocks to disappear, then they attacked the Queen in order to damage the Nightopian monarch.

"Why so much power?" the woman had asked the three.

"The Ideya of Courage my dear lady," was NiGHTS' answer, "I am merged with the two Perfect Dreamers."

"Well, I don't think that the two Perfect Dreamers can defeat this!" White fireballs came out of The Queen's hands, and came towards Elliot and Claris.

The two Dreamers shuttered when a giant red shield came around the two, the fireballs bounced off of the shield, and towards Purelady.

The screams of the woman were loud, as she felt herself burn in her own flames. She exploded like a Nightmaren. Elliot and Claris danced around in celebration. There would be no more nightmares for them, ever again.

**

"Hey, let's watch Shaun of the Dead," Elliot exclaimed. The two lovebirds were at the movie theatre, looking at the options of what movies to watch. He took a look at Claris, who was wearing a red and white floral dress. Elliot had thought that she had dressed a little bit too fancy for their first date. It made Elliot feel a little bad about being in jeans and his team's jersey. Yet he shrugged it off, since Claris didn't seem to mind.

Claris had a disapproved look on her face, "are you sure after all we've been though, that we should watch a horror movie?" Claris didn't want to be scared again, especially how frozen she was when Jackle kissed her.

Elliot saw how scared Claris was, he wrapped his arm around her, "well, it is a comedy… about zombies."

"Is it more funny than scary?" Claris asked her date.

"One of my teammates said it was hilarious," Elliot said, "but we could always watch something else." Elliot looked at the posters, "how about Mean Girls? I've heard that's funny without being scary."

A nod of agreement came to Claris, "yeah, let's get tickets to see Mean Girls." Claris gave Elliot a hug, "I'm so glad we can go out to do fun things together."

"Me too," Elliot slightly blushed. He was hoping for this day for a long time, he was glad that he was pushed to the extent to ask Claris out on a date, at least before anyone else asked before Elliot. Claris was a delightful girl to be with, and would like to spend time with her forever. The two walk over to the ticket booth, "two tickets for Mean Girls please."

**

"The Waters of the Waking," NiGHTS told himself as he flew into the courtyard of Nightopia Castle, it had a bench with a waterfall falling into a pond with fish that looks like cake swimming about, "so this is how the Queen sees the Waking World." NiGHTS sat on the bench and looked deeply into the Waters. "Show me Elliot and Claris."

When NiGHTS gazed into the water, his eyes opened wide. He saw Elliot and Claris out on their date as Elliot put his arm around Claris as they laughed at the jokes in the movie. NiGHTS was happy to see that the two were together at last.

NiGHTS watched the two teenagers leave the theatre, and then walked to a Chinese Restaurant together. That was when NiGHTS looked at the good looking food, and the fact that the food was served right at the teenagers' table. This concept had amazed NiGHTS by a maximum.

As they ended their date, they both went home then went to bed. NiGHTS knew it would take a while for the two to dream, so NiGHTS continued to look at other aspects of the Waking World. It was an amazing place, so bustling, exciting and social.

Elliot and Claris found themselves in the very courtyard of Nightopia Castle. They looked around, then saw NiGHTS, they ran over to the King of Dreams. He was gazed into the waters, just looking at the Waking World through the Waters.

"Hey, NiGHTS," Elliot tapped the purple fellow on the shoulder.

Immediately, NiGHTS looked back at Elliot, he grabbed onto Elliot's shoulders and said, "I need it, I need the World of the Waking!"

"But, you can't," was Claris' simple comment. It was very logical, since NiGHTS was a Dream Creature, and dream creatures couldn't enter the Waking World.

"I don't care," NiGHTS crossed his arms, "I am the most powerful thing in the Dream World, and I will find a way to the Waking World."

The two Dreamers looked at each other; they had only made the situation worse for themselves.

Just then, Reala jolted to the courtyard, and then slapped NiGHTS in the face, "that's enough!"

NiGHTS rubbed his face in pain, "Reala! How dare you defy your King!"

Reala glared at NiGHTS, "even if you are my King, you are my brother no less. I know when ~you~ are taking things too far! Give up NiGHTS, you already have the entirety of the Dream World. These kids need no more from you, just leave them alone, and be happy with what you have!"

NiGHTS looked down, not only was he physically hurt by Reala's slap, but also mentally hurt by Reala's harsh words, "but…I want the Waking World so badly."

"There is no way for us Dream Creatures to go to the Waking World," Reala retorted, "so give up!"

"Fine," said NiGHTS, but he looked at the two teenagers, "I will not ask for your help, but I assure you, if I run into a way to get to your world, you better help me!"

"Sure…" Elliot said in a sarcastic manner, "whatever you want King NiGHTS."

Claris gave NiGHTS a smile, "At least you're the King of Dreams, and that's satisfying enough!"

Reala nodded her head, "yes, NiGHTS, you should be satisfied for what you have."

A slight smile came to NiGHTS, he was the King of Dreams, and that was all that he could accomplish.


End file.
